prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS14
'' ''is the 14th episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Saki and Mai were at the Sky Tree, Saki said, that both times they restored fountains they returned through here, so she thought, that they can go to the Land of Fountains through there. Later, Mai said, that her mother reasearched this town's history, and it's said, that people who meet at the Sky Tree for the first time will have a strong bond. Saki and Mai met there for the first time: 5 years ago at the festival. Also when Mai transferred there. Then Saki said, that she also knows some legends about the Sky Tree, like "if you want something to happen you can pray to the Sky Tree." Suddenly, 2 mysterious girls came. It was Michiru and Kaoru. They said, that praying to the tree is stupid thing. But they like that. Maybe their meeting was destined too. Then suddenly these girls disappeared with the blowing wind. Next day at school, Saki and Mai were thinking about these 2 girls, and teacher said, that 2 new students are joining them today. Then the 2 girls from before came, and introduced themselves as Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru. Saki waved them, and the girls sit in their desks. Later, at the break, the Kiryuu sisters met Saki and Mai. Saki said for them to call her just Saki, and said, that she'll call them by their given names, because their family names are the same. Michiru said it's ok, and Kaoru said she doesn't care. Then Michiru asked them to explain some stuff for them, because there are lot of things they don't understand, and Saki agreed.Later, at math lesson, teacher asked them did they already learned this, and Michiru said, that they don't understand this topic. teacher said, that he'll explain them this in person later, and wrote an equation at the board. Michiru and Kaoru advised with each other, and Kaoru raised her hand. She solved that equation correctly. Everyone were surprised. Saki said, that she was studying, but it's still Greek to her, and Mai said, that she should study a bit more. At next lesson, Michiru and Kaoru asked Saki and Mai what is volleyball, and the 2 girls decided to show them about it. Michiru and Kaoru joined the match, and easilly defeated the other team. After that, Saki's friend Hitomi asked them to join volleyball team, because their strenght and reflexes are great. Or other sports, because she is on softball team. Then Kaoru asked, is it an order, and Michiru said, thatthey hate when someone says them what to do. Then Hitomi got mad and went away. Meanwhile, Dorodoron came near the school. Later, Saki and Mai wanted Michiru and Kaoru to make up, and then Choppy said, that something evil is coming. Mai went to Saki, and the went outside. Flappy also said, that he feels something bad. Then Dorodoron came, summoning Uzaina from the soil where roses were growing. Saki and Mai transformed.They started fighting, but Dorodoron shot web to stop Bloom and Egret from attacking. Then he sent Uzaina to destroy their school, because he hates when people are laughing and having fun. Then Bloom and Egret focused their spiritual power, and broke free. Then they used Twin Stream Splash to destroy Uzaina. Later, Saki and Mai took Hitomi, and asked Michiru and Kaoru to eat lunch with them. The girls didn't knew what is lunch, and Hitomi suggested to share hers. Saki also said them to east half of her tamagoyaki. Then everyone wanted to share theirs. Kenta even brought some tea. Meanwhile, Akudaikaan was mad, that Kaoru and Michiru left their fountain. Goyan suggested to look for them, But Akudaikaan said for them to be. After school, Dorodoron looked at Saki and Mai, and Michiru with Kaoru passed by, saying, that he is a mess. Dorodoron go mad at them, because he was assigned to defeat Pretty Cure. Michiru and Kaoru said, that they infiltrated their enviroment, and becme "friends" with them. Since Karehaan and Moerumba have failed already, they will look for their weaknesses. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes